Lamina
In Arcane Adventures, there are two types of currencies, Aurem and Lamina. These are used to buy, sell, or trade items around the world. Each one can be found in many ways, and have their own value. Lamina This is the most common form of currency in Arcane Adventures, and is highly abundant compared to Aurem. Lamina also changes in value time to time, so the price of items often vary. If the item can be bought at a store then the resell value of the item is 1/3 the base store price. At normal value, (1.0x for the economist scroll users) 1 Aurem is equivalent to 1000 Lamina. The maximum amount of Lamina which can be held equates to (player level x 30,000). To prevent heavy loss of Lamina, it is recommended to store as much lamina as possible in the Bank Methods To Earn Lamina Grinding/Farming Grinding (or Farming) is a common method of earning Lamina. It usually refers to repeatedly defeating bosses, common mobs, or sharks to gain large sums of Lamina, experience, and/or drop-able items. Capturing Islands Capturing Islands is an excellent way of obtaining Lamina. You will earn lamina for each minute you hold one. Capturing multiple islands will add up, earning more taxes than just holding one. The longer you or your clan holds the island, the more lamina you will make. Looting Chests Chests may contain Lamina, varying from as little as 100 lamina to 400 lamina from basic chests, and over 400k from gold chests. Although normal chests never give significant Lamina, they can yield valuable equipment that can be sold for large amounts of Lamina. If one is not willing to open a Gold Chest, they can also sell it for a large sum, usually in excess of 30,000 Lamina. Fishing Fishing may yield large sums of Lamina if the player catches a large fish, as well as valuable equipment that can be sold for further Lamina. Collectibles Collectibles can get you anywhere from a few hundred to a few thousand Lamina. Daily Rewards One of the four sections of the Daily Rewards Wheel gives you a set amount of Lamina, equivalent to 10,000 times the number of days played consecutively, up to a maximum of 100k at 10 days. Donations Players can be given donations from anyone in the server. To donate Lamina to someone, click on menu, click the "Donate Lamina" icon on GUI, enter the receiver's username and amount of Lamina, and press send. Trading Players can trade armor, potions, treasure maps, weapons and more with other players. Trades can be paired with Lamina, so trading desired equipment for a price above what they can be sold at shops for can be a good way to quickly build up one's Lamina. More information on trade can be found here. Bounty Hunting If a player has a good reputation, they can interact with one of many wanted boards found on various islands and ships. These boards allow the player to view the bounties on everyone in the server and hunt specific players. Successfully hunting players places them in jail and transfers 20% of their bounty to the hunter in the form of Lamina. More information can be found on the reputation page. 'Aurem' Aurem, once sacrificed to Prometheus in exchange for power, is now a rare gem used as a higher form of currency than Lamina. Unlike Lamina, Aurem also has a constant value, meaning items will always cost a certain amount of Aurem. Additionally, players are only able to create a clan with 50 Aurem; it is impossible to do so with Lamina. Upon death, no Aurem will be lost, but you are also unable to store Aurem in the Bank. Players can carry a maximum of 300 Aurem on them. Methods to Earn Aurem Fishing While fishing, players are able to fish out bags of Aurem, which always yield 5 Aurem. Looting Chests Chests may contain Aurem. However, they are much rarer to come by than Lamina and vary from 1 to 3 Aurem at a time. Daily Rewards One of the four sections of the Daily Rewards Wheel gives you a set amount of Aurem, equivalent to 5 times the number of days played consecutively, up to a maximum of 50 at ten days. = Tips * If you have the economy scroll be sure to check it when you want to buy something. * When the Lamina Value is above 1x items in stores will be much more expensive, but selling items will yield you much more Lamina. * When Lamina Value is below 1x prices in shops will be lower, but items sell for less than their usual amount. Trivia Aurem is named after 'Aurum' which is the Latin for Gold. That is also why Gold on the periodic table is represented by: 'Au'. Category:Basics Category:Money Making